Let it Rain
by the world goes
Summary: [SJ Oneshot] After a fight, Seto finds Jou in the rain.


Let it Rain  
Gemini Fallen Angel

Summary: S/J; One-shot After a fight, Seto finds Jou in the rain.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Yaoi, language, _light _angst. I didn't want to put it in the genre and scare somebody away. Pointlessness…

Feedback: Reviews are _always_ welcome, and flames are okay too. I only ask that if you are to flame me, state why.

Beta: The most fabulous Ayren Burns (Irreverent Escape).

As always, if you don't like yaoi (male/male content) then for everybody's sake _go away_. Thank you.

--

Let it Rain

--

The soft pitter-patter of the rain hitting the glass was soothing and calming. Kaiba Seto relaxed in knowing that, soon, today and all its troubles would be over. Today was just too long for his liking. Turning away from the stormy night, he continued typing away on the report that he had almost finished. He would have finished it earlier had he not been interrupted, but that was something he didn't want to think about. Not until tomorrow and not until after his morning coffee. Not until he had the means and energy to fix it.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he saved his work with his other hand and closed down. Glancing at the clock – 11:38 – he grabbed his briefcase and trench coat. Before walking out of his office, the shards of a broken vase on the floor appeared in his peripheral vision. Momentarily in his mind he saw Jou throwing the vase with fire in his eyes. Shaking his head, he turned off the office lights and shut the door behind him.

He couldn't wait to get home and forget all about today.

Nodding to his security guards he pulled out his umbrella and walked outside. It was raining harder now than it had while he'd been in his office.

He clutched the umbrella tightly in one hand while the other was trying to open his car door; his briefcase had the most unfortunate fate of being unthought of and was currently getting petted with rain. It was metal, Kaiba reasoned, and if it rusted the first time it came into contact with water, it wouldn't be worth it to buy another one.

Kaiba tried to shake his umbrella dry after throwing his wet briefcase into the passenger seat. This was definitely not one of his best days; he hadn't been standing without his umbrella over him for even a full minute and he was already getting wet.

He inserted his keys into the ignition and he turned them to start the car. After the tenth turn, he took a deep breath to calm himself. It wouldn't start. It was 12 o' clock in the damn morning, and his car _wouldn't start_! He knew technology, but it was limited to computers. He didn't know a damn thing about his cars—only that they looked good and cost a lot. It would take him longer to stand in the rain trying to fix what was wrong than it would to walk home.

"Fucking GREAT!" he cursed, forgetting about being calm and slamming his fist into the steering wheel. "Fucking fuck!" (1)

Climbing out of his car he grabbed his umbrella but left his briefcase inside. After locking his car up, he kicked it.

"DAMN!"

Taking another deep breath, he closed his eyes. He let the anger flow out of him as the rain washed over him. He didn't have time for this. He was Kaiba Seto. He would stay calm and collected—always. He would walk home, take a shower, crawl into his warm bed, and forget all about today and its misfortunes.

He opened his eyes, put the umbrella open, and started walking. He was quite lucky, the rain was coming from behind him, so his front side wasn't getting soaked and his trench coat soaked up most of the water.

_There you go,_ he told himself, _think about the good things. It'll make the bad things go away_. He hated how he sounded like a child.

--

Why did he live so far away from his company? And why was the stupid rainstorm not going away? He was almost to the point of saying that a little rainstorm had settled itself right above Domino City – particularly the area of Domino City Seto was in – and wasn't moving.

Anger flooded his veins. He didn't have time for this! He needed to get home! What a shitty way to end a shitty day! First his boyfriend had to go and be a complete idiot, ruining his already ruined morning, then he had to plague Kaiba's mind with memories all afternoon, until finally Kaiba's day was officially classified 'shitty'. Then it started to rain . . . and his car broke down.

Seeing shelter up ahead, he ran to it. He sat down at a bench under the small overhanging roof of a store, and dropped his umbrella. He was exhausted. Jou had drained him more than he thought. And work didn't improve anything. Nor did this wrenched rain. . . .

Kaiba decided he would wait awhile, see if the rain would stop or at least slow down, and in the meantime he would try to collect his thoughts. It really wasn't his fault Jou was pissed at him. They had argued before about Kaiba working overtime. Kaiba had explained before any of this started that he had a job, and it would take up a lot of his time. Jou had been warned. So why was he acting like a bitch now? Why _today_?

Angry again, he got up, forgot his umbrella, and basically marched down the sidewalk. Passing an alleyway, something caught his eye. Blonde. His steps faltered and he walked back to the entrance of the alleyway. He hadn't imagined it. It hadn't been a fragment of his imagination. Jounouchi Katsuya was sitting in the rain, leaned up against the walls of an alleyway. His knees were arched but not necessarily up to his chest. His arms leisurely rested atop his knees. His hair was flat and looked actually more like a mop than it did before. He was glaring at the opposite wall, blinking slowly. It seemed he didn't even notice his surroundings, much less the rain.

_What is he doing here?_ Kaiba asked himself. He thought about approaching the boy, but what would it do besides start another argument? He was getting thoroughly getting sick of them. All he wanted to do was love the boy, not shout at him and curse him and . . . do what they did to each other. Did Jou like their arguments? Kaiba hoped not. So then why did he always go out of his way to start one? Surely he, Kaiba, didn't have _that _many faults. If he did, Jou wouldn't have even started a relationship with him in the first place.

He frowned, but in the end gave up and headed toward the boy. At least he might get some answers. Maybe he could even go home with his boyfriend tonight.

"Katsuya," he said loud and clear. He was the only one, besides Jou's sister, that called him by his given name. He happened to like it.

"Go away," the boy replied, not looking at him. His eyes did lower, however, and narrow, but the glare was gone.

Kaiba smirked. "No. I'm not going to."

Jou growled. "What the fuck do you want? To patronize me? Get me all riled up so we can have another fight?" His glare was back and it was directed at Kaiba. Kaiba had a feeling that the wall was only practice.

He tried to look aloof, as if this didn't phase him. "No, that wasn't my intention." His sapphire orbs stared at Katsuya's dark brown ones. "Unless, of course, that is _your _intention."

Jou flinched. "I never wanna start shit with you. I just can't help but voice my complaints."

"You voice your complaints in rude ways," Kaiba said automatically. "You better be glad I have money to waste, or I'd charge you for the vase you broke while 'voicing your complaints'."

At this, Jou jumped up and faced him wholly. "You—you just get me so fucking—" He growled, unable to find the right words. "You never listen to me! I broke the vase on accident! I only wanted you to pay attention to me!"

"That's the whole issue, isn't it?" Seto said softly. "You feel neglected? I don't try to ignore you. I didn't even know I was."

Jou turned away, his wet hair spraying Seto. Kaiba grabbed Jou's face and forced him to look at him. "This is the time to 'voice your complaints'. There aren't any vases to break to gain my attention – you already have it anyway. So go ahead, say what you want to."

Jou jerked away. "I already fucking did! I told you them this morning! If you were too fucking busy to listen to me, that's your own fucking problem."

Kaiba sighed. "I would be more willing to listen if the word 'fuck' and its variations didn't turn up in your sentences every five seconds." He paused. "And that's not an exaggeration."

"So you'd listen to me if I stopped cussing?" Jou shouted.

Kaiba sighed again, only it was an irritated sigh. "I _always_ listen to you, whether it looks like I am or not. When are you going to realize that?"

"You never reply. . . ."

"Sometimes I just don't have time."

"And that's your issue!" Jou's fire was back. "You never have time for me!"

Sometimes Kaiba thought Jou was seriously female. He could go from depressed and soft to angry and loud in .3 seconds flat. At least his life didn't have the boring routine mantra anymore. Not with Jou around . . .

"I told you from the beginning, my time is limited due to my company," Kaiba said reasonably. He had told Jou, and Jou had replied carelessly that he didn't care, as long as he could be with Kaiba.

"Yeah, but I thought we'd say more than 'goodnight' to each other," Jou said.

"Hey! That's not true! The only reason I got off work _tonight _so late was because I knew there wouldn't be anybody home waiting for me, so what was the point of leaving early? But I leave work around eight o'clock, a feat I would have thought impossible without you."

Jou was lying through his teeth. They usually said a hell of a lot more things than 'goodnight'.

And with the uneasy look on Jou's face, he knew it too.

Kaiba was getting annoyed. He was going to end this _right now_.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm not the 'perfect boyfriend'. I'm sorry I can't always be there for you. And for _God's sake_, I'm sorry that we always have to fucking fight, and it's usually my fault!"

_Whoa . . . where had _that_ come from? I thought we decided it was Katsuya's fault? And why the hell am I saying sorry?_

_Because you love him and this'll get him back into your arms?_

"I'm sorry I work late, and that work takes up most of my time. I try to get off work earlier now that you've come into my life—"

_If that doesn't sound so _ew_ and_ mushy_ I don't know what does._

"—but it doesn't always work. I know you get annoyed that we can't go out in public, or go on dates, or go to dances at the school, or anything like that. The world already knows I'm homosexual and in love with you—that lasted long enough. I – _we_ – don't need anymore publicity. I'm trying to keep this on the down low as much as possible, but not look like I'm ashamed with being with you! Sometimes you have to understand that being CEO of a multi-billion dollar company _isn't as easy as it fucking looks_!"

Now that his speech was finally over, he slumped against the wall and waited. But Jou wasn't saying anything. He was only gaping at him, looking like a fish. His lack of response made Kaiba scowl. After admitting all of that and taking a bite out of his pride, he deserved a 'thank you!' at the least! An 'I love you' would be grateful as well. Not a silent fish.

Then Katsuya smiled and approached him. "You said the word 'fucking' twice." And then he kissed him hard on the mouth.

After a few seconds, Kaiba pulled back. "But it wasn't every five seconds."

Katsuya smiled lightly. "Nor are my fucks."

Kaiba grinned at the second meaning. He didn't have the opportunity to respond, however, as Jou grabbed his head roughly, bringing his lips to Kaiba's. Their lips massaged each others until Seto's tongue gently lapped Jou's, bringing their lip-lock to a French kiss.

This was possibly the shortest fight they ever had. It was wonderful.

They broke apart. Jou wrapped his wet arms around Seto's wet body and they embraced.

"We're soaked," Seto remarked lightly.

With a mischievous look in his eye, Katsuya said, "Wanna go warm up?"

"I was afraid you'd never ask."

At least his night was looking up.

Owari

--

(1) Shamelessly taken from the Shoebox Project. One of James Potter's better lines.

Well, yay, I posted something. Aren't you guys proud of me? I am.

Thank you Ayren! (HugglesHer) I would be lost without her. For I have a new editor (does silly dance) and will therefore, or I might be, POSTING MORE! Yay. I'm glad.

Review, if you please.

Go on, make my day.

You know you wanna push the button. . . .


End file.
